


Bad Men Are Always Into Good Guys

by JupiterRose



Series: Beniyoshi-Kai Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also sex work, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drugssssss, Illegal Activities, Lev is a fuckboy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mean Yama, Mob Boss Yama, Tsukki's not a little bitch, don't forget alcohol, okay maybe he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterRose/pseuds/JupiterRose
Summary: After Yamaguchi’s mother died everything started to go downhill. His mental health, his grades, his relationship, it all took a nosedive. Things got even worse when the gang that plagued his teenage years came back to haunt him. It seemed like he only had one option, to join the gang that had tormented him for so long.After years of climbing the ranks, he landed himself the role of first lieutenant, the right-hand man to the family he was meant to serve. It’s not a bad job if you count killing people as not a bad thing to do.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Beniyoshi-Kai Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bad Men Are Always Into Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, making another fic! This was inspired by art that [@Rafaerucore](https://rafaerucore.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr made! They gave me the whole idea for this sequel. Give them lots of love :3.
> 
> feel free to put your idea/critiques in the comments. both are welcome!
> 
> You don't have to read the first fic to read this one, though you will probably have a better experience if you do read both. Either way, you can enjoy the story!

Yamaguchi had never thought he would become a part of a gang. Let alone the one who made his life a living hell. But his luck had a funny way of twisting his words against him.

He had left his home town and moved to the city of electric dreams, Tokyo, where most of the crime ring resided. It was a place filled with red lights and criminal minds hidden behind mainstream smiles. The tall scraping buildings over-saturated with hues of technological prowess. It was different than when he saw it in high school, but then again at that time he wasn’t making drug deals with depressed college students who were barely passing their classes.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette. The smoke invading the cracks of his lungs all the way down to his ribs. He needed something to drink.

A familiar figure slouched next to him on the rail, his wavy ink-black mess that he called hair covering half of his face. “There’s a situation on Emerald Street that you should probably help out with” his voice was low, it had somehow dropped even lower in pitch from when Yama first met him many years ago.

“What’s the situation?” Yama asked.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side, “a bloody situation”

Tadashi blew a stream of gray through his chapped lips, sighing at the same time as he shrugged on his leather studded jacket. “I’ll cover it”

“Who said I’m not coming too?”

Yamaguchi walked past him, stomping his cigarette into the marble floor. “Well, then you better hurry.”

  
  


——————

  
  


The lights always seemed awful in the car. The slashes of color and sparks stung in the corners of Yama’s eyes. It made the flashiness of the city even worse than usual.

Muscle memory hiked into gear as he turned onto Emerald Street, already seeing a pile of cars littered on the road. He parked a ways back, getting out to get a better handle of the situation. From what he could see there were only a couple of people, six tops. Kuroo joined him from the other side of the car.

“What are we dealing with?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Some guy who stuck his nose in our business,” Kuroo said. That alone was able to give enough information on what was about to go down.

He walked closer, inspecting the people in front of them. There were all men, four of them sharing the same symbol of the Beniyoshi-Kai. Yamaguchi smiled, Kuroo was right, he wasn’t alone on this one. 

The four members surrounded two men kneeling on the ground. They looked average enough, one had black hair and the other blonde. The blonde one was sporting a bloody nose, most likely because he had pissed off one of the brothers. Their heads were tilted down at the hands of his fellow gang members, their faces sneering in delight at what they would do with these men. 

“Lay off” Yama commanded, all of the men whipping their heads around. They let go once they saw Yamaguchi’s face.

There was an eerie silence, the two men lifting up their heads to look at Yama. 

Tadashi had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the men’s faces. The black-haired one he didn’t recognize, but the blonde… he could never forget that face. He could see the man's eyes hardened on Yamas figure, mouth held slightly agape as his jaw clenched. Crimson dripped down his chin, his square frame glasses uneven on his nose.

“What a turn of events,” Kuroo smirked.

“What the hell are you doing here Tsukishima?”

“I could say the same to you, Tadashi”

Yamaguchi’s teeth ground against each other, “don’t call me that” he snapped.

“What? Did I hit a nerve?”

Yama slapped him before he could say anything more, worsening Tsukkishima’s injury. A couple of drops of red scarlet leaked onto the oily ground, seeping into the man's mouth. Yamaguchi grabbed his hair, yanking it up so the blonde was forced to look at him.

“I don’t know why your so cocky, but you better shut the fuck up before I give you something worse than a bloody nose.”

He could see Tsukishima's visibility gulp. After a short pause, of which no one talked, Yamaguchi smirked, letting go of Tsukki’s hair. 

Yama unsheathed his pistol from his gun holder, the handle seeming to fit perfectly in his bandaged hands. “Now, why are you snooping around our territory?”

“It’s not really snooping when you're just walking down a street-” Yama turned off the safety on his pistol with a satisfying click. Tsukishima fell silent.

One of his fellow brothers spoke up, “he was in Spikers, eavesdropping” 

“The bar?” Yama said.

“Yessir”

He turned his attention back to Tsukishima, bouncing his gun on his leg. “That doesn’t sound like ‘just walking down the street’”

“That’s when they jumped me,” Tsukishima defended himself.

Yama laughed through his nose, “that wasn't what I was asking” he took a step forward, raising his gun right in between Tsukishima's eyes. “I’ll ask again, why are you snooping around our territory?”

He watched as Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, only to close it right after. 

“Take your time, I have all night,” he said, feeling the corners of his own lips turn up sadistically.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed, the man groaning in frustration. “There’s a client of mine who wants one of your brothers dead.” 

“And who would that be?”

“My client has a right to privacy”

Yama slashed his pistol against Tsukki’s face, leaving a bright red gash on the man’s cheek. “Do I look like I give a fuck?”

Tsukishima coughed, head hanging with a surprising amount of dignity for his situation. “Khan Min.” He spat out.

Yama’s smirk deepened, reaching down to Tsukishima’s face. He placed his fingers under the man's chin, turning his head up to face him. “Who does he want dead?”

Tsukishima looked back into his eyes, “He wants to kill the Kozume family.”

“Good boy” Yama let go of his face, pondering for a moment. Lots of people wanted the Kozume family dead. It wasn’t a surprise, they were the mob family after all. If it weren't for their money and power the Beniyoshi-Kai wouldn’t be nearly as influential as they were now. But to get where they were the family had made lots of enemies. 

That’s where Kuroo and him came in. They weeded out the scum that wanted petty revenge on the family. They were guard dogs and their thick leather collars showed it.

“Well, I would say this was a good use of our time” Kurro placed a hand on Yama’s shoulder, his lopsided smirk already plastered on his face.

Yamaguchi turned his head upwards, focusing on his fellow brothers. “Take both of them with us, we have a lot to learn” he commanded.

  
  


——————

  
  


There was silence for a few days. There were no reports of trouble by any more hitmen or anyone else. It was just drug deals and the typical activity.

Yama had been biting his nails the whole week. He had to make sure everything was under control. He needed to know everything he could about Khan Min so they could sweep this under the rug and be done with it. He had integrated Tsukishima as much as he could, but he had stopped talking.

No worry.

He had other methods.

That’s what led him to Spikers. The thing was, it seemed like a regular place from the outside, but if you knew the right people there was a whole different world underneath the cozy floorboards of this drunken establishment. 

He pushed the glass doors open, warm amber light greeting him as he glided to the bar. The dark oak tapped under his shoes, pale walls filled with unspoken gossip. 

He connected eyes with a bartender, only speaking two words, “nice kill”. 

The man blinked at him for a moment before hurriedly leading him away behind the bar, past other employers and shelves used for storage. They stopped in front of a black velvet door.

“Enjoy” the man muttered before rushing off.

Yamaguchi looked back to the door, opening as he descended.

The stairs were made of polished mirrors, reflecting every step you took back at you. The walls were a rich violet, so vibrant that it almost hurt Yama’s eyes. The pattern that overlaid the assaulting color was an elegant pattern of flowers interlocked by their stems, stretching over the entire wall. 

The descent was eerie, the soft pangs of electronic music increasing in volume as he continued downward. Once he reached the bottom he was greeted with a waiter rushing past him, low pink and purple lights covering the whole area. 

It was a well-decorated lounge, a familiar sight for Tadashi’s very sore eyes.

There were couches and chairs all over, small cypress bushes on the ends of seats. The cushions were made of velvet, the same type as the door. There were stages scattered around, slick silver poles erected in the middle of each one of them, though there were only about 3 dancers on shift that afternoon. It was just past 4:00 pm on a Wednesday so Yama wasn’t surprised at the lack of staff.

Though that didn’t matter, because his eyes landed on who he came here for.

“Hey Lev,” he called out.

The man tilted his head towards Yama, his smile coy as usual. “If it isn’t my little strawberry!”

He glared, “I’m not one of your customers”

“Let me dream”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “I didn’t come here for you to flirt with me,”

“Then what did you come here for?”

“Information”

“In that’s the case be better to go somewhere private”

“Seriously”

“I’m not trying to flirt with you this time!”

Yamaguchi sighed but ultimately gave in to Lev’s offer. It would be better to talk in private, even if it gave Lev a chance to sneak in even more inappropriate jokes.

He followed the obnoxiously tall host, staring at his shoulder blades as they passed by waiters. 

He used to come here all the time, back when he was a bit lower in rank. He tended to meet up for deals and occasionally drank with some of the other brothers. The staff knew him pretty well, enough to call his name casually. He came here by himself of course, but it was a rare occurrence. This place had a good reputation but you could never be too careful.

He made sure to never request Lev on those days, only Misaki. She was a doll and knew exactly what to do to get rid of his tension. Lev knew how to do the exact opposite.

He discarded the thought as Lev dramatically opened the door for him, showing a whine red bedroom. It held a king-size bed, a small but posh couch on the other end of the room, and a white fluffy rug. Next to the bed was a black iron nightstand, books of god knows what stacked high on the glass surface. This was Lev’s personal chambers for “work”, though with how much the man enjoyed himself it was hard to tell that he was paid to have sex with people and that he didn’t just do it for free.

“Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” he flopped onto the edge of his bed, running a hand through his gray hair.

“Do you know anything about a man named Khan Min?”

“Khan Min? Only a little.”

“Anything helps at this point,” Yama said.

“Well, he’s only come here once. Looked like a normal guy, kept to himself for most of the night”

“Was he meeting someone?”

“I think so, a woman came in later and talked with him for a while”

“Weird”

“If he comes back I’ll make sure to butter him up”

Yamaguchi could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed, “What are you gonna do? Give him a blowjob?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind that if he wasn’t on your hit list”

“I didn’t say he was on my hit list”

“You didn’t need to” Lev had that suggestive smile on his lips again. his elbows rested on his knees, his tall frame slouched over. “You forget that I can read you like a book”

“Let's hope that's the only thing you read”

Lev cackled, “you're too witty”

“Anyway, tell me more about this woman”

Lev shook his head, “she was stunning long blonde hair, brown eyes, she had a tight black dress on and black heels”

“Do you have a name?”

“Sadly no, but I could keep tabs on both of them for you”

Yama hummed, placing his fingers to his chin. “Now I'm back to square one,” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Lev asked.

“Nothing, I’m gonna go now”

“Aww I was hoping to talk to you more”

“I’ve got work, maybe later”

“You better, I don’t do well with broken promises”

Yama scoffed, “neither do I”

  
  


——————

  
  


“I wonder what the guy is after” Kuroo took a large sip of his drink.

“They probably just want the Kozume family dead,” Yama said.

“Don’t you think it’s more than that?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t have enough information, Lev didn’t give me anything.”

“Awww did your boy toy disappoint you?”

“Shut it” Yama took a puff of his cigarette, eyeing his untouched glass of amber. “You act like you're any better, sleeping with the boss’s son is even worse.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Kenma is so pretty, plus it’s not like it’s one-sided”

Tadashi Lets out a lethargic sigh. “That's not the point” 

It wasn’t _that_ surprising that the two of them were in cahoots, they had known each other for a long time. They had joked, jabbed, even flirted on more than one occasion. But that didn’t disregard that their big boss might not like the fact that his second lieutenant and his son were doing the devil's tango. It also wouldn’t be good if that information got out. Kuroo would have an even larger target on his back.

He looked around, eye-glazing over the other customers in the restaurant. The people buzzed on in inseparable chatter, focused on their conversations. He looked to the waiters. When on earth would their food get here? Were they tucked behind the kitchen doors, messing around instead of working? What a pain.

“Have you gotten anything out of Tsukishima?” Yama dragged the last of his cig, putting it out in the ashtray. A thin trail of smoke grew upwards from its distributed ashes.

“Not yet, I’m afraid I might have been too aggressive with him”

“What? Is one twink not enough for you?”

Kuroo howled in laughter, “Yama!”

“Kuroo”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment as the rooster man tried to control his hic-ups “...you don’t need to call me out” 

“I was joking!” Yama scolded, not expecting for him to be right about that kind of thing. He planted his face in his hands.

“Listen, Tsukki’s hotter than I remember.”

“You're a whore”

“A charming whore”

“Why am I surrounded by horny fuckbo-” Yama’s sentence was cut short from his phone going off. Speaking of the devil, it was Lev. he picked up the phone.

“Yes?” 

_“Guess who's here?”_

“Khan?” his voice got a little too excited.

_“No, but the girl is here. You better hurry before she leaves”_

Yama was already getting up, whispering to Kuroo that he had a lead. The man followed behind him. They got into their car on the side of the street, driving off to Spikers as fast as they could.

The roads were wet from the rain that had come down an hour or two ago, but that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from borderline speeding. It was worth it though since they were able to get to Spikers in record time.

The two of them walked in, said the password, and made their way down to the lodge.

Like Lev had said, the woman was there, or who they suspected the woman was. She had the same attributes that Lev had described, long blonde hair, a tight dress, heels. They both hung back for a moment, deciding what to do. 

“I think you should talk to her,” Yama said.

“Why me?” Kuroo retorted.

“You're better with woman than I am”

“I’m flattered, but I don’t think that gonna work”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t think she is in the mood to be flirted with”

Now that he said it, the women did look somewhat pissed off. Her eyebrows furrowed into a tight bow, lips pulled tight, arms crossed against her chest. She definitely wouldn’t want to deal with Kuroo’s bullshit. 

“What on earth would I talk to her about?” Yama barked.

“I don’t know! Figure out something” they were both whisper yelling at each other, trying to not bring attention to themselves while also getting their point across. It wasn’t really working since the waiters and waitresses gave them weird looks.

Yamaguchi eventually gave in and said he would do it, having Kuroo hang out at another table across the lodge just in case anything happened. 

Tadashi sat down next to the woman, winning a mild glare from her. She had pretty sharp eyes, high cheekbones, and looked very western. Maybe she wasn’t from Japan.

“I’m sorry but I was wondering if I could have your name?” that was a good enough start, not necessarily flirty, right?

Apparently not, “Ugh, stick it up your arse, I’m not in the mood” she spoke eloquently, and if he had to guess he would say she was English just based on her accent. 

“I’m not here to flirt; I just want a name”

“Oh sure, then you want me to spread my legs open”

“No thank you, I would like you to keep them closed” even if she was pretty, he had a job to do.

A ghost of a smile haunted the woman's lips, making the gears turn in his head.

“What a gentleman, next you’ll slip something in my drink”

“You don’t even have a drink”

She laughed at that, “smartass, are you sure you're not just here to mess with me?”

“Not at all, I just wanted to talk.” Yama flagged down one of the waitresses, asking for a drink. He turned to the woman next to him.

“I’ll have a lemon drop”

The waitresses flew off to put in their drink orders, leaving them alone again in the purple lights of the room.

“Now can I get your name?” Yama asked.

“Only if you tell me yours, the woman replied.”

Yama smiled, “Ryuu Tamura”

The woman smiled back, “Ichika Fumetsugawa”

“I’m assuming you were born here then?” there was a possibility that wasn’t her real name, after all, she could be lying straight through her teeth.

“I wasn’t, I was born in England. When I moved here I changed my name”

“What brings you here?”

“Family business”

Yama quirked his eyebrow upward, “That entails?”

“Talking to a lot of people.” she sighed, eyes looking ahead of her as the waitress gave them their drinks. She took a petite sip.

“Sounds tiring”

“They are bitches to deal with”

That left Yamaguchi laughing, covering his mouth in his hysterics. This was going well, too well. He had his suspicions. Khan Min could be playing him. Ichika could be one of his people, someone sent to toy with him, to send him off his track.

He tried to find anything behind those glossy brown eyes, dark like earth and shrouded in void. He stared at her hair as if it hid the secrets she had told, braided within the sections of her scalp. Or maybe it was tucked in the wrinkles of her dress, too tight to let anything out.

“Staring is rude,” Ichika said, her head cupped in her hand.

“You probably don’t care much for a guy like me, so I’ll get to the point.” he swung his head back as he swallowed half of his drink, “how do you know Khan Min?”

“That’s what this is about” she sighed, “you know, you're pretty ballsy to just walk up to me and ask. I respect that.” she turned to him with a smile on her pink lips. “I’m trying to make a deal with him, but he’s stubborn. I’m tempted to just kill him instead.”

This was _perfect_. “If you ever go through with that plan, just know I want him dead too”

She tapped her drink, face morphing into a strange look. Tadashi took out a slip of paper, placed it on the table, downed the rest of his drink, and got up. “Call me if your curious”

He walked to the stairs, Kuroo following him after a few minutes had passed. 

“What happened?” Kuroo said.

Yama looked over his shoulder, “we might have someone who will help us out.”


End file.
